The Brig
Opis Retrospekcja 8 dni wcześniej (Dzień 82) - Locke po otwarciu drzwi widzi Coopera, związanego i zakneblowanego, siedzącego na krześle. Locke pyta się Bena o co chodzi. Ten odpowiada, że on ma mu odpowiedzieć i to on go tutaj sprowadził. Locke puszcza mimo uszu ostrzeżenie Bena, żeby uważał, zbliża się do Coopera i odkneblowuje mu usta, ten natychmiast gryzie go w rękę, ale Tom używa paralizatora. Cooper pyta się, "Nie wiesz gdzie jesteś?", ale Tom ucisza go i wyprowadza Locke'a, nim Cooper zdążył cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć. Później Ben mówi do Locke'a, że odchodzą w nowe miejsce, ale poprawia się i mówi, że w stare miejsce. Ben pyta sie Locke'a, czy ten pójdzie z nimi, a po usłyszeniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi sugeruje Locke'owi, że może chciałby pożegnać się z Kate. 3 dni wcześniej (Dzień 88) - Inni rozbijają namioty w dolinie. Cooper jest z nimi, zostaje przywiązany do wielkiego filaru, wyglądającego jak pozostałości po jakiejś wielkiej budowli. Locke pomaga Cindy ustawić jej namiot; pozostali Inni uśmiechają się do niego i wydają się być podekscytowani. Cindy wyjaśnia, że czekali na niego. Tom mówi Locke'owi, że woła go Ben. Ben słucha kasety Juliet zostawionej dla niego w stacji Laska. Kiedy wchodzi Locke, Ben wyłącza dyktafon i odkłada. Mówi Locke'owi, że Juliet infiltruje obóz rozbitków w celu sprawdzenia ile kobiet jest w ciąży, aby później je porwać. Ben mówi, żeby Locke się nie martwił, ponieważ robili już tak wcześniej i nikt, nigdy nie ucierpiał. Ben prosi Locke'a, aby podał mu jego laskę, wtedy wstaje. Locke przygląda mu się. Ben mówi, że jeszcze tydzień temu leżał przykuty do łóżka i nie mógł sie ruszyć, ale kiedy pojawił się Locke nagle zaczął zdrowieć. Mówi mu, że nie może doczekać się kiedy pokaże mu co potrafi wyspa, ale nie jest jeszcze (Locke) gotowy i że musi się uwolnić spod władzy swojego ojca. Locke pyta, czy mówi o magicznym pudełku. Ben odpowiada, że to była metafora, i jeśli ktokolwiek chce dołączyć do nich na wyspie, musi uwolnić się od całego zewnętrznego świata. Dlatego też John musi zabić swojego ojca. W nocy - Ben budzi Locke. Mówi, że czas już nadszedł i prowadzi go do filaru, gdzie przywiązany jest Anthony Cooper. Tam wręcza mu nóż mówiąc: "Twoje wahanie jest tą częścią ciebie, która nadal uważa, że on miał ważny powód, dla którego ukradł ci nerkę... i wyrzucił cię z 8 piętra wieżowca. Nie chcesz się od niego uwolnić?". Pomału zbiera się reszta Innych w pobliżu, wszyscy wyczekująco patrząc na Locke'a. Po Locke'u widać, że nie da rady zabić ojca. Ben odwraca się od niego i oznajmia zgromadzonym, że Locke nie jest tym, za kogo go mieli. 2 dni wcześniej (Dzień 89) - Następnego dnia Locke siedzi na wzgórzu i ogląda miejsce gdzie rozbili się Inni. Patrzy w dół na pal, do którego przykuty jest Cooper. Ściąga bandaż, który założył po ugryzieniu przez Coopera, rana zagoiła się już zupełnie. Przychodzi do niego Richard Alpert i zachwyca się nad pięknem wyspy. Przedstawia się i mówi, że Ben specjalnie poniżył Locke'a przed wszystkimi, ponieważ nie chce aby Inni uważali go za kogoś wyjątkowego, za dużo o nim mówili od czasu, kiedy odzyskał czucie w nogach po całkowitym paraliżu. Opowiada również, że Ben tylko traci czas na nowinki dotyczące płodności, a zapomina, że są tu z ważniejszych powodów. Richard mówi również, że skoro Locke nie jest w stanie sam zabić ojca to powinien znaleźć kogoś, kto go wyręczy i podaje mu akta Sawyera. Locke wydaje się być tym zdumiony, ale Richard każe mu tylko czytać dalej. Locke spogląda w napisane po francusku akta. Dzień wcześniej (Dzień 90) - Locke budzi się i widzi, że wszyscy są gotowi do wymarszu. Zaczepia Bena i pyta się gdzie idą. Tutaj Ben poprawia go, że on i jego ojciec zostają. Locke mówi, iż sądził, że jest wyjątkowy, na co Ben odpowiada, że wszyscy mogą popełniać błędy, a następnie, że Cooper, to bałagan Locke, i że on sam musi posprzątać. Ale nie jest tak źle, będą zostawiać ślady, aby łatwo było ich wytropić i jak tylko Locke zabije ojca będzie mógł ich odnaleźć. Wydarzenia aktualne W nocy Locke czyta zawartość czerwonej teczki w świetle ogniska. Z boku odzywa się stłumiony głos, ale Locke mówi, żeby był cicho, ponieważ nikt go nie usłyszy. Wrzuca teczkę wraz z zawartością do ognia. Krótko przed wschodem słońca, na plaży w namiocie Sawyera, Sawyer śpi, a za nim leży Kate. Kate wstaje i zaczyna się ubierać. Sawyer budzi się i pyta ją gdzie się wybiera. Kate tłumaczy mu, że spokojnie spać może tylko w swoimi namiocie. Sawyer mówi tylko „no dobrze”. Kate tłumaczy mu, że to nic osobistego, a jedynie stare przyzwyczajenia. Uśmiechają się, a Sawyer pyta się, czy ją odprowadzić, z resztą i tak musi iść za potrzebą. Kate odrzuca jego ofertę i wychodzi, Sawyer zabiera broń i również wychodzi z namiotu. Zdziwiony zauważa Hurleya i Jina na zewnątrz przy jednym z namiotów. Pytając się ich co robią, dostaje odpowiedź poprzez pytanie, co on tutaj robi. Sawyer odpowiada, że idzie za potrzebą, a oni odpowiadają, że też. Sawyer podczas załatwiania potrzeby słyszy kroki, wyciąga broń odwraca się i...zauważa Locke'a. Locke nazywa Sawyera James i mówi mu, że właśnie jego szukał. Locke na zarzuty, że przyłączył sie do Innych tłumaczy Sawyerowi, że on ich infiltruje. Mówi, że zakradł się do namiotu Bena i porwał go. John prosi Sawyera, aby zabił Bena. James odpowiada, ze nie jest mordercą, ale wówczas Locke mówi mu o aktach jakie dostał od Innych, w których była informacje o tym, że James zamordował człowieka w Sydney i że mają akta na wszystkich. Sawyer odmawia, Locke zaczyna odchodzić, James rusza za nim. W trakcie dnia, Charlie jest zajęty w kuchni zbieraniem jedzenia. Jack pyta się go o biwak, na którym był. Charlie odpowiada mu nerwowo, że było normalnie i wrócili wcześnie rano. Jack mówi mu aby następnym razem nie zapomnieli o nim. Charlie wraca do namiotu i podaje jedzenie Jinowi. Charlie sugeruje Desmondowi, że może powiedzieć wszystko Jackowi. Desmond mówi mu, że Jack przebywał z innymi, zadaje się teraz cały czas z Juliet i czy można mu zaufać. Mówi im, że Naomi może być ich najlepszą szansą na wydostanie się z wyspy, a zaufanie Jackowi może te plany zepsuć. Desmond mówi Charliemu, że lepiej powiedzieć komuś, komu na pewno można zaufać. Tymczasem w dżungli, Locke i bosy Sawyer idą razem. Sawyer pyta o jego akta, a John odpowiada, że napisali o śmierci jego rodziców kiedy był młody, ale nie wytłumaczyli dlaczego ojciec zabił matkę, a potem sam popełnił samobójstwo. Są informacje o szkole, policyjne notatki. Zastanawia się dlaczego wybrał nazwisko Sawyer. Sawyer uderza Locke'a bronią i zabiera mu nóż, którym mu grozi. James chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Locke sam nie zabił Bena. Locke mówi do niego James, na co Sawyer wpada we wściekłość. Locke mówi mu, że sam nie potrafi zabić człowieka i właśnie dlatego wybrał jego. Sawyer zgadza się iść dalej z Johnem, ale mówi, że nie zabije Bena, ale zaprowadzi go do obozu. Locke mówi, że rozumie go, ale wierzy że zmieni on zdanie, kiedy usłyszy co jego ofiara ma do powiedzenia. Hurley znajduje Sayida i pyta się jego, czy potrafi dochować tajemnicy, a następnie zabiera go do namiotu. Sayid jest zadowolony słysząc od Charliego, że Jack nic o tym nie wie. Sayid wchodząc do namiotu zauważa Naomi. Mówi ona z angielskim akcentem, przedstawia się. Leciała na zwiad helikopterem ze znajdującego się około 80 mil stąd statku – misji ratowniczej Kiedy Sayid pyta Naomi co wiadomo na zewnątrz na temat lotu 815 ona odpowiada, że samolot został znaleziony nieopodal wybrzeża Bali znajdując się 4 mile (ok. 7 km) pod wodą. Sterowana kamera przeszukała wrak i okazało się, że wszystkie zwłoki znajdowały się na miejscu. Sayid pytając się kogo szukała dostał odpowiedź, że Desmonda. Została razem ze swoja grupą wynajęta przez Penelope Widmore, której nigdy nie spotkała i która dała im współrzędne prowadzące gdzieś na środek oceanu. Myśleli, że zakończą misje, bo będąc na miejscu nie widzieli żadnej wyspy. Ale trzy dni temu, kiedy wracała na statek nagle zobaczyła rozjaśnione niebo i ujrzała wtedy wyspę. Urządzenia w helikopterze zaczęły wariować, a pojazd zaczął spadać do oceanu, więc wiedząc, że nic już nie poradzi katapultowała się. Sayid zapytał Desmonda, czy widział helikopter, a on odpowiedział, że nie. Naomi zapytała się Sayida, czy myśli, że ona kłamie. Zapytał się jej, czy miała jakieś urządzenia komunikacyjne. Nim pokazała Sayidowi telefon satelitarny, zapytała się jego o jego imię i powiedział, żeby przypomniał jej, że nie ma go ratować. W dżungli, Locke i Sawyer dochodzą do strumyka. Sawyer pyta się Locke'a co takiego może powiedzieć mu Ben, że będzie chciał go zabić, ale pytający odpowiada, że nie jest to miejsce na takie rozmowy. Sawyer mówi, że nie chciał zabić tego człowieka w Sydney, myślał, że to jest ktoś inny. Locke pyta, a kto to miał być, lecz Sawyer pyta się, czy daleko jeszcze, wtedy Locke odpowiada, że są już blisko. Później, John i Sawyer przybywają do Czarnej Skały. Locke mówi, że Ben jest uwięziony wewnątrz statku. Dodaje, że jest to dziewiętnastowieczny statek. Spekuluje, że handlowano niewolnikami, którzy mogli pracować np. w kopalniach. Kiedy wchodzą głębiej, Sawyer zauważa skrzynie, ale Locke ostrzega go, żeby lepiej ich nie ruszał, bo są całe wypakowane dynamitem. Wchodzą do małego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajduje się zakneblowany, związany i z nakrytą głową więzień. Sawyer ponownie mówi, że go nie zabije, ale w tym samym momencie Locke zostawia go samego w pomieszczeniu zamykając je. Sawyer próbuje otworzyć na siłę drzwi, ale nie udaje mu się. Ściąga nakrycie z głowy więźnia i rozpoznaje, że nie jest to Ben, ale Cooper - ojciec Locke'a, którego Sawyer nie zna. Na plaży, Sayid próbuje uruchomić telefon satelitarny, a Hurley przygląda się jemu. Sayid tłumaczy mu, że nie widział i nie naprawiał nigdy tak zaawansowanego technologicznie sprzętu. Włącza go, ale coś blokuje sygnał. Kate nakrywa ich, Hurley próbuje tłumaczyć, że znaleźli to w bagażach. Kate nie daję temu wiary i wówczas Sayid pyta się jej, czy potrafi dotrzymać tajemnicy. Na statku, Sawyer cały czas próbuje otworzyć drzwi. Na statek wchodzi Rousseau, Locke i ona nie wyglądają na zaskoczonych widząc siebie. Locke pyta co ja tu sprowadza, a ona odpowiada, że przyszła po dynamit. Rousseau słysząc hałasy pyta się co on tu robi, ale Locke nie odpowiada na pytanie jedynie stwierdza, żeby uważała, bo dynamit jest niestabilny. Zabiera ona skrzynkę z dynamitem i wychodzi. Sawyer kontynuuje trzaskanie w drzwi. Cooper próbuje coś powiedzieć, wtedy Sawyer odrywa knebel, ale każe zachować mu spokój. Mówi, że przestrzeli drzwi, jeżeli Locke ich nie otworzy. Locke mu odpowiada, że nie ma przecież naboi, bo gdyby miał, to na polanie nie groziłby mu nożem, a bronią. Wtedy odzywa się więzień, który mówi, że przynajmniej jego syn nie jest idiotą, wówczas skołowany {Sawyer] chce wyjaśnień. Cooper mówi., ze Locke jest jego synem i na pytanie jak się znalazł na wyspie odpowiada, że jechał do Tallahassee, kiedy ktoś wjechał w tył jego samochodu. Potem pamięta tylko, że przyjechał ambulans, że jeden z sanitariuszy uśmiechnął się do niego, a następnie obudził się związany siedząc związany na krześle w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich jego martwy syn Locke. Sawyer zapytał, co ma na myśli, a on odpowiedział, że sam wypchnął go przez okno, po tym Locke był częściowo sparaliżowany. To co miało go jednak zabić, to był wypadek samolotu, który spadł do oceanu. Sawyer powiedział, że on również był w tym samolocie i nie widział aby Locke był sparaliżowany, a samolot nie spadł do oceanu, a na tą wyspę. Cooper zasugerował, że to nie jest wyspa. Powiedział, że jest tu trochę za ciepło jak na niebo, więc musi to być piekło. Sawyer zapytał, dlaczego wypchnął syna przez okno. Powiedział mu, że Locke cały czas nie mógł otrząsnąć się, kiedy on ukradł mu nerkę. W trakcie rozmowy Sawyer stał się podejrzliwy i zapytał się Coopera o jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Cooper powiedział, że używał wielu nazwisk, między innymi: Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson i Paul. Wtedy Sawyer zrozumiał, dlaczego Locke był pewny, że zabije więźnia, wycedził tylko w złości, że „Ja też nazywam się Sawyer”. Sawyer pyta Coopera, czy był kiedyś w Jasper w Alabamie, co Cooper potwierdza. Sawyer oskarża go o zamordowanie swojego ojca. Daje Cooperowi do przeczytania list. Kiedy Cooper zaczyna czytać, szybko orientuje się, że jest to list napisany do niego samego przez młodego Jamesa. Ojciec Sawyera zamordował swoją żonę, a później popełnił samobójstwo. Cooper nie chce czytać dalej listu i drze go na kawałki. Twierdzi, że matka Sawyera, Mary, sama błagała go, żeby wziął pieniądze (38 000$) i „wyrwał ją z jej nędznego życia”. Sawyer pyta Coopera, czy chce iść do piekła po czym chwytając wiszący obok łańcuch, zaciska go na szyi więźnia i dusi go. W tej chwili Locke otwiera drzwi i dziękuje Sawyerowi. Na plaży Jack i Juliet jedzą patrząc na ocean, gdy przychodzi Kate i chce rozmawiać z Jackiem na osobności. Juliet chce odejść, ale Jack nie ma zamiaru niczego przed nią ukrywac i chce aby Kate powiedziała co ma do powiedzenia w jej obecności. Zdesperowana Kate prawie wykrzykuje, że przyjaciele Jacka mają w swoim namiocie dziewczynę, która rozbiła się helikopterem na wyspie, a pochodzi z akcji ratunkowej. Łódź jest tylko 80 mil od wyspy. Jednak najistotniejsze według Kate jest to, że przyjaciele przestali Jackowi ufać z powodu jego zażyłości z Juliet. Jack ignoruje komentarze Kate i chce się szybko dowiedzieć w jaki sposób Naomi może komunikować się z łodzią. Wygląda na to, że jest to niezwykle istotne. Przerywa mu Juliet i mówi, że powinni powiedzieć Kate, ale nie mówi jednak co. Jack odpowiada, że jeszcze nie teraz i rusza szybkim krokiem do namiotu, gdzie leży Naomi. Sawyer wybiega z Czarnej Skały i wymiotuje. Za nim wychodzi Locke i dziękuje mu. Sawyer pyta czemu Locke mu to zrobił, na co ten odpowiada, że Cooper zrujnował mu życie i Sawyerowi również. Należało mu się. Locke opowiada, że Juliet jest tylko szpiegiem Bena i że za 3 dni Inni zamierzają porwać wszystkie ciężarne kobiety. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów wręcza Sawyerowi kasetę z nagraniem Juliet do Bena. Sawyer pyta jeszcze Locke, czy to prawda, że Cooper wyrzucił go przez okno i że jest kaleką. Locke odpowiada tylko: „Już nie jestem.”. Sawyer odchodzi w kierunku plaży, a Locke zarzuca sobie zapakowane ciało ojca na plecy i podąża w kierunku w którym udali się Inni. Ciekawostki * Claire i Sun nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku * Ten odcinek jest czwartym po ," i , w którym całe retrospekcje odbywają się na wyspie. Cytaty Sayid: Nazywam się Sayid Jarrah. Powiedzieli mi, że twój helikopter rozbił się na wyspie. Naomi: Spadł do wody. Sayid: Jak masz na imię? Naomi. Naomi Dorrit. Sayid: Naomi, skąd wystartowałaś? Naomi: Ze statku... frachtowca... Jakieś 80 mil morskich na zachód stąd. Biorę udział w misji poszukiwawczej. Sayid: Powiedziałaś, że znaleziono szczątki samolotu 815. Miałaś na myśli fragmenty samolotu? Naomi: Nie. Znaleziono cały samolot u wybrzeża Bali. Na głębokości 7 km. Wysłali tam roboty z kamerami, żeby zbadać wrak. Wszystkie ciała były w środku. Sayid: Ale my żyjemy. Naomi: Na to wygląda. Sayid: Jeżeli nie szukałaś nas, to kogo? Naomi: Jego. Sayid: Desmonda? Naomi: Wynajęła nas niejaka Penelope Widmore. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nigdy jej nie spotkałam. Dała nam współrzędne. Od tego czasu przeszukiwaliśmy ten obszar. Sayid: Wiedziałaś o istnieniu tej wyspy? Naomi: Wyspy? Dostaliśmy współrzędne miejsca na środku oceanu. Myśleliśmy, że poszukiwania są bezcelowe. Trzy dni temu... wracałam na statek, kiedy niebo się przejaśniło i zobaczyłam ląd. Przyrządy zaczęły wariować. Wiedziałam, że spadam, więc chwyciłam spadochron i wyskoczyłam. Sayid: Widzieliście jej helikopter? Hugo: Nie. Myślisz, że kłamie? Sayid: Zakładam, że nie masz możliwości skontaktowania się z twoim statkiem? Naomi: Mówiłeś, że jak masz na imię? Sayid? Sayid: Tak. Naomi: Przypomnij mi, żebym cię nigdy nie ratowała. Galeria Grafika:3x19 Cooper_gryzie.jpg|Anthony Cooper gryzie Johna Locke Grafika:3x19 Ben_tasma_Juliet.jpg|Ben słucha nagrania od Juliet Grafika:3x19 LockeiRichard.jpg|Locke rozmawia z Richard'em Grafika:3x19 Naomi_udziela_informacji.jpg|Naomi udziela informacji Grafika:3x19 Sawyer_Locke.jpg|Sawyer idzie wraz z Locke do Czarnej Skały Grafika:3x19 Sawyer_zabija_coopera.jpg|Sawyer zabija Cooper'a Grafika:3x19 Locke_ciało.jpg|Locke niesie ciało Cooper'a do Bena Linki da:The Brig en:The Brig es:The Brig fr:3x19 it:Il brigantino nl:The Brig pt:The Brig ru:Гауптвахта